


A Mischief

by JehanFerres



Series: Vaguely Punk AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Jehan, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, combeferre is uncomfortable socially, i can only wrte jehanferre apparently, i will make feuilly/parnasse a popular ship if it is the last thing i do, jehan is not, punk!Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should talk to him, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Well one of my friends gave me this idea and I wrote a 500-odd word drabble of it, but I liked the idea a LOT and just kind of decided to run with it and make it longer and then an AU just kind of happened and I don't know how send help.

In all honesty the first that that Jehan thinks when he sees him (also sitting at the back of the class with his head resting on his arms although Jehan could have sworn that he had seen him before at the front of some English class to which he wasn’t really paying attention) is that Combeferre really looks kind of boring. Sure, he’s attractive, although in a scruffy, bedraggled way, his hair sticking to the sides of his head until it dries out from the rain beating down outside, at which point it sticks up all over the place, his eyes bleary and red with exhaustion, but, really, Jehan doesn’t pay him a second thought.

Until, that is, he starts up a completely unexpected – and, for this hour of the morning, very articulate, especially for this hour of the morning (if he could, Jehan wouldn’t get out of bed until around midnight because any time before about seven in the evening is a lost cause to him) – rant about acceptance of different genders and sexualities, when two students at the front start talking loudly about how “the gays” really shouldn’t be allowed in “normal” schools and should be segregated.

Jehan sinks about a mile into his seat, and even Bahorel, suffering from the aftereffects of a very boozy night with Jehan, Feuilly and Montparnasse, perks up somewhat, but Combeferre is the only person to try to do anything and maybe he notices – because the next thing Jehan knows Montparnasse has tapped his back and gestured over to Combeferre, who is talking n a perfectly calm voice which is, no less, full of authourity and honestly turning Jehan on maybe just a little.

Bahorel notices this, apparently, and nudges him lightly. When Jehan blushes, the taller man smirks and says, “You should talk to him, yeah?”

A week later, Jehan does so, during one of the free periods they have together: Jehan is stretched out on a pile of bean-bags in the common room, feeling more like a liquid than anything else, with his legs over Bahorel’s lap: Feuilly and Montparnasse are tangled together on a near-by sofa, looking incredibly comfortable. Bahorel had somehow got talking to Combeferre over the course of the week, and he beckons him over by tipping his head to the side a little, grinning.

Jehan goes red, but a few minutes later he’s moved and is sprawled across Combeferre and grinning up at him, Bahorel picking Feuilly up and slinging his best friend over his shoulder, Montparnasse following them, to give Jehan and Combeferre a bit of space.

A week later, Jehan drags Combeferre behind one of the bookcases in the library, pulls him down by his tie, and kisses him. This is on a day when Combeferre has had time to look at a hairbrush (or maybe even a comb. Jehan neither knows nor cares) before getting to school; his hair looks at least somewhat presentable (although, as Jehan has discovered, Combeferre’s hair is generally rather messy). By the time that Jehan is finished with him, however, Combeferre looks suitably debauched, with some of Jehan’s lipstick (it’s cherry-red and, Jehan says with a smirk, notoriously difficult to get rid of) smeared around his lips: however, it manages to stay completely un-smudged on Jehan’s mouth – Combeferre isn’t sure whether he’s confused or frustrated.

Needless to say, though, Jehan manages to convince Combeferre to stay at the back of all of their classes, or at least all of those that they have together. This is, however, mostly because they seem to spend a lot of their time either cuddling or kissing: “This,” Jehan says, smirking against Combeferre’s lips and twisting his boyfriend’s tie around his hand as Bahorel (he’s sat between two couples – Jehan and Combeferre and Feuilly and Montparnasse – both of which are being equally affectionate) pretends to be sick, “is probably the only advantage of huge classes and shitty teachers.”

As if by magic, Combeferre stops bothering quite so much with his classes.

Also as if by magic, he starts finding tubes of lipstick of various colours scattered around his room after Jehan stays the night.

His mother is confused, but, in all honesty, Combeferre isn’t especially concerned.


End file.
